Helicity
by eishi
Summary: For them, the twisted shape was the most natural one. CartmanKyle.


**A/N: **I think this is in the borderline of fan fiction; it doesn't make sense if it's not South Park, but it doesn't make sense even if it is South Park. I'm not very eager to explain this – the work shall speak for itself, if it is to speak at all. Thanks for reading in advance, and since English isn't my native language, grammatical corrections are appreciated! Thank you.

**Pairings:** CartmanKyle, minor StanKyle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park, and I every time I have to state that I die a little inside.

* * *

_**Helicity**_

_by eishi (2008)_

* * *

I. 

It was only natural.

It was only natural of him to hate the little, skinny and pale Jewish boy, because they were the complete opposites. He was large, both metaphorically and literally – the other was small, in equally metaphorical sense. He was manipulative, willing to risk anything or anyone for his own benefit; the other one was thoughtful, willing to risk himself for the others. Earth and fire. North and South Pole. _Kinesis_ and _taxis_.

It was natural of them to spend the day looking for faults in each other and then throw their realisations to each others' faces. For him, it was a pleasure to see the pain and the anxiety in the other's eyes before it was quickly replaced with a barrier of rage. For the other, however, it never was a pleasure to see _him_ suffering. It was ironic. It was justice. It was what everyone wanted to see – but it wasn't natural.

--

II.

It was only natural.

It was only natural that he never really understood what the other really was. Common sense had always been shown to be shot down whenever the boy was in question. Logic avoided the person, irrationality didn't fit until it was twisted to its place. Irrationally it was rational that the other, however, had figured him out perfectly; he made it too easy for the other to push those certain buttons and he knew that. Still, he never made an effort to change that. For him, it was a constant challenge – for the other, it was a constant rivalry.

--

IV.

It was only natural.

It was only natural of them to fall in love. Everyone expected that – he himself had been waiting for that ever since the two had declared in front of everyone that they were "super best friends". They complemented each other in every way, fit together perfectly. Their chemistry was so natural that it scared some people. He had expected that from the start.

What he didn't expect was that the thought stung.

--

VI.

Sometimes he let the other see what no one wanted to see. He cried. He laughed. He smiled. He lowered his walls just enough for the other to peek in, just to make sure to get the message across. Once, he caught the other staring at him, and that strange, curious look got plastered forever in his memory. He never saw that look again – nor did he want to.

He thought it to be too much.

--

III.

It was only natural.

It was only natural of them to be associated wherever they went, because they were the polar sides of everything, and polarities attract and divert each other equally. He, the third party, never once stopped to wonder why he didn't simply keep them apart. It would have been easier, more comfortable for everyone, easier for them...

But it wouldn't have been natural.

--

V.

It was only natural.

It was only natural that he saw that red hair, skinny structure and pale frame each and every day. They were never too far from each other – even if it was just for a minute, they had to check that other one was still around to be studied and laughed at and teased about. He saw the boy every day, in his most miserable moments and ultimate victories.

Somehow, with that twisted logic of his, it was only natural of him to fall in love with the boy.

--

VIII.

It was only natural

_death  
love  
poisonous tone  
chemistry  
words that killed him  
— the helix..._

--

VII.

Irrationality in rationality and rationality in irrationality – that was all he ever got from the other. He never understood nor wanted to know, but he was forced to care. He never bothered to hide his feelings: the other would have found out anyway. His hate, his affection, his happy moods, his bad days, whatever he was feeling the particular moment, the other was always aware of it.

However, he never understood why after all this, after all the study, the time, the strangest rivalry, the other still didn't get him.

* * *

_End._

* * *


End file.
